Paciencia
by Nocturna4
Summary: Una amiga lo dijo muy bien: la adolescencia es un vaso de hormonas servido con un chorro de licor y un poco de locura… HrR


Paciencia

Reto: No... no es reto... es que saqué esto de mi cabeza... un recuerdo del pasado que lo había grabado y acabo de escucharlo... cambié nombres y algunos datos pequeños.

Pareja: Hermione y Ron ¡Por fin!

Summary: Ronald, no quiero ser una bailarina exótica solo para que te diviertas la vista. Entiendes o te lo dibujo?... Otra pelea de Ron y Hermione.

'Quiero ser escritora, no bailarina exótica' repitió la chica, mientras mantenía su mirada en la pantalla de la computadora y tipiaba rápidamente.

'¿Y quien dijo que me refería a "bailarina exótica" cuando te propuse conseguir un trabajo nocturno?' preguntó el joven, recostado su cama.

'Mira, Ron' por un momento lo observó y le dijo seriamente 'Vine a pasar esta noche en tu casa, porque mis padres no están ¡Pero no para que me digieras tales estupideces, sino para que me ayudes con el deber de Astronomía!' retomó su atención en la computadora.

'Y para que te preste la computadora de mi habitación' recalcó él.

'Bendito sea tu padre por comprarte una y espero que los cielos lo bendigan dándole nietos normales. Es decir, al buen castellano: que no se parezcan a ti'

'Mis padres tampoco están' recordó él, con la voz perdida en el techo de la habitación.

'Últimamente no hay un ser inteligente en esta casa' apuntó la castaña.

'Suelo estar yo'

'Por eso'

La música proveniente de los parlantes llenaba la habitación, era música que había llevado la joven para no aburrirse en los silencios incómodos que solía pasar cuando su amigo no tenía nada que hacer.

'¿Y que me dices del trabajo?' preguntó, una vez más, el pelirrojo.

'Que estoy bien con mis ingresos semanales. No necesito más' volvió a decir '¿Tú que dices, crees que es muy brusco que una mujer bese a un hombre, solo porque recordó que no había besado a un chico hace cinco meses?' le interrogó, regresando a observarlo.

'¿La verdad?' ella asintió 'depende de la chica'

Hermione observó el techo y como si hablara con dios apuntó al joven con dos dedos juntos.

'¡Dos dedos, señor! Solo te pido dos dedos más de frente ¡O más paciencia para mí! Lo que más gustes' suplicó con tono trágico.

'¡Oye!' se quejó el joven, molesto por la indirecta.

'¡Necesito que me ayudes con esta escena, Ronald, no que te pongas a imaginarla!'

'Si no la imagino ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?' atacó él.

'A ver... digamos que en este momento yo, tu amiga, me levanto y te beso, regreso a la computadora y finjo que no ha pasado nada ¿Qué harías? ¿Qué me dirías?' suplicó ella, ya que estaba iniciando un estado de nervios por poca inspiración.

'¿Por qué tuviste que elegir escribir? ¡Teniendo tantas opciones!' soltó el pobre 'Bueno... supongo que diría "¿Hermione?" y si no me prestaras atención, iría hasta la computadora y...'

'¿Y?' preguntó emocionada, talvez tuviese la escena perfecta ¡Sería una de las más jóvenes escritoras de la historia!

'No sé... me parece poco real la escena... como que no me la imagino bien' dijo divertido.

'¿Qué?' preguntó desesperada, luego respiró tres veces, como le había dicho su madre que hiciera cuando desease matar a Ron y resopló. Ella mismo se levantó y se acercó al pelirrojo y se inclinó sobre él 'Imagina que te beso ¿Podrás imaginar un beso?'

'Puedo imaginar a Lavender' comentó juguetón.

Hermione se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y escupió las palabras, muy lentamente.

'Imagina quien te venga en gana ¿Si?' retiró sus manos y suspiró 'Después de besarte me doy media vuelta' hizo lo dicho 'Y...'

'¡Oye! Que buenas piernas, Hermione, no me había dado cuenta antes' soltó Ron, interrumpiéndola.

'ME-DOY-LA-VUELTA' recalcó molesta 'Y regreso a la computadora' intentó calmarse, solo era el idiota de Ron, nada más; se sentó, frente a la pantalla '¿Qué harías, después de eso?' suplicó.

'Diría lo que te dije y si no me dices nada, hago como si nunca hubiera pasado' contestó muy campante.

'¿QUÉ?' preguntó casi histérica.

'Lo que te dije' el joven se sentó y la observó '¿Qué más voy ha hacer?'

'¡No sé! Por eso te pregunto, pero ¿Solo harías eso, pedazo de neandertal?' preguntó levantándose y encarándolo.

'¿Neander... que?' preguntó.

'¡No puede ser!' gritó enfuruñada 'Compararte con los neandertales es un insulto para los neandertales ¿Qué me hicieron los pobres?' preguntó con fingida desesperación.

'¡Oye! Histérica adicta, cálmate' él también se había levantado y como era más alto, tenía que bajar ligeramente la mirada.

'¿Adicta?'

'¡Por lo menos admites que eres histérica!'

'¿Adicta?'

'A la computadora' contestó.

'¡Y al vino de durazno! ¿Y a ti que te importa, mete-pleitos?'

'¡Pero si tú empezaste!' se defendió.

'¿Por qué me molestas?' insistió, ya con un tono algo infantil, pero aun irritada.

'Porque haces unos pucheros muy lindos' se mofó.

De inmediato, como si el piso se le moviese, Hermione cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo y observó el techo, en búsqueda de ayuda.

'¡Quiero a mi mamá!... ¡Y un abogado!'

'Exagerda' negó él, cruzándose de brazos.

Casi de inmediato la castaña se levantó y se lanzó a ahorcarlo con fuerza.

'¡Es que yo te mato, Ronald!' pero no pudo continuar con su intento de asesinato, porque él la había levantado en brazos y tirado hacia atrás. Obviamente, como ella estaba bien enganchada al cuello de él, solo quedó colgando de la espalda del pelirrojo '¡Tarado!' gritó con nuevo enojo.

'Tú comienzas ¿Y yo soy tarado?' preguntó extrañado.

'Es que a las cosas hay que llamarlas por el nombre' de inmediato se arrepintió de lo dicho, porque él se había inclinado hacia delante y súbitamente se había puesto recto, haciendo que ella saliera casi volando en los aires '¿Me viste cara de vaquera?' preguntó de inmediato, aun colgando.

'¿Y tú a mi de toro?' preguntó con doble sentido.

'No... de cocodrilo'

'¿Por qué?'

'Porque son idiotas y tan bruscos con tú' contestó, aun colgada del cuello de él.

Ron se tumbó de espaldas contra su cama, aplastándola y ella comenzó ha hacer presión en el cuello de él.

'¡Quítate de encima!' ordenó la castaña.

'¡Deja... de... ahorcarme!' contestó.

'Si te quitas' vociferó, haciendo más presión.

'¿Cómo que no puedo?' razonó él.

Hermione lo soltó y él se alejó de ella, ambos se quedaron viendo y casi de inmediato el rostro de Ron reveló que se había quedado pensativo, observándola.

'¿Qué te pasa?' preguntó extrañada.

'Nada, solo pensaba un poco'

'¿Y a que se debe ese milagro de la naturaleza?' él la observó molesto y ella rió un poco, ya calmada 'Creí que eras un ser de reacción e impulsos'

El pelirrojo rió y se desperezó, acariciando la parte de atrás de su cuello y la otra se metía bajo su camiseta, para rascarse debajo de las costillas.

'Eso es porque SOY un ser de puro instinto' fingió una voz de superioridad 'aun así, tengo derecho de pensar de vez en cuando. No mucho, como tú lo sueles hacer por ambos casi todo el tiempo'

'¿Por qué los hombres siempre se meten la mano debajo de camiseta para rascarse el pecho?' soltó ella interesada 'Les he visto hacerlo algunas veces y no comprendo bien porque' su amigo se quitó la camiseta y dejó escapar unas carcajadas divertidas '¡También hacen eso! ¿Por qué?'

'Lo hacemos frente a las mujeres, para recordarles que ellas no pueden hacer lo mismo en público' contestó resuelto.

'¿Para sacarnos envidia?'

'Algo así' contestó, para luego retomar el tema '¿No te has percatado que tenemos una adolescencia poco emocionante?' soltó de repente.

La gente racional, como lo es Hermione Granger, hubiese optado para comportarse de forma racional y por ende preguntarle a que se refería, porque era obvio que ellos podían tener todo, excepto una "adolescencia poco emocionante". Así que, como buena bruja, optó por tratar a la persona que ya conocía mucho tiempo y era su amigo, de la forma correcta.

'¿Te fumaste algo, no es verdad?' ella también se sentó, para ver si encontraba algún indicio de sobredosis en su amigo.

'¡No! Tú eres la que se mete esas cosas'

'¿Qué?'

'Si, tú eres la que sabe sobre esas cosas, por ende tu te metes esas cosas' intentó razonar.

'También se de sexo y aun soy virgen, idiota' suspiró resignada y observó con añoranza la pantalla de la computadora, retomó su atención en su amigo 'Ron, somos amigos del Harry Potter. No se si lo conoces, es un medio bajo, medio alto, de ojos verdes, cabello negro y más rebelde que tus neuronas en clases de Pociones y usa gafas'

'Quita a Harry de esto, porque él es el de la vida emocionante y peligrosa, nosotros estamos enganchados porque más que Gryffindor's parecemos Hufflepuff's siendo tan leales' le cortó.

'Vale: Ron, eres mago'

'¿Y?'

'Casi nadie lo es'

'¿Y? ¿Para que sirve cuando tenemos que estudiar y depender de ordenes?'

'Esta bien' suspiró '¿Cuál es tu maldito punto?'

'Que huyamos' contestó.

'¿Quiénes?' preguntó extrañada 'Harry, Ginny, tú y yo'

'Solos tú y yo' le propuso emocionado.

'¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Me pedirás matrimonio?' preguntó con sarcasmo.

'No... solo 9 hijos' bromeó.

'Ya se que es lo raro... que cuando los llevé a hacer un examen de IQ tú tenías 140, yo 138, y Harry 136 ¿Qué le habrá pasado al sistema?' se inclinó sobre él, para observar su frente '¿O las dos neuronas que tienes adentro son súper dotas y el día que te hicieron el examen por fin ambas hicieron contacto?'

'¡Cállate! ¿Si? Hablo enserio'

'Es que yo también' replicó la castaña.

'¿Te tomaste algo, sabelotodo?' le preguntó.

'Dos copas de vino de durazno, para no matarte a tu primera estupidez' aceptó.

'Borracha'

'No, adicta' contestó esta.

'Así matas tus tantas neuronas' ella se encogió de hombros 'No permitiré que nuestros hijos se contagien por tus gustos en bebidas'

'¿Nuestros?' preguntó extrañada.

'¿Quién sabe, no?'

'¿Y tú cuanto licor te tomaste?' le cuestionó de inmediato.

'Nada'

'¡Señor, Paciencia! Por favor' suplicó otra vez dramáticamente.

'¿Y ahora porque lo haces?'

'¿Hacer que?'

'Suplicar a quien sabe quien'

'¡Ah! Es que me estas mintiendo'

'Vale, me tomé un vaso de Ron, para no mandarte al visitar el infierno'

'Ron' interrumpió ella.

'¿Si?'

'Ya estoy en tu habitación ¿Para que me vas a mandar a visitarla?'

'Y luego yo soy en tarado' susurró resignado.

'¿Cuál era tu idea de fugarnos?' intentó retomar el tema la castaña.

'Que trabajáramos de noche'

'¡Aja!'

'¿Cómo que "¡Aja!"?' preguntó de inmediato.

'¡Para eso querías que trabajara de noche! Para mantenerte' acusó de inmediato.

'No, no era para eso'

'¿Entonces porque me propusiste que fuera bailarina exótica'

'Porque me pareció bueno sacar provecho a lo que tanto ocultas' razonó él, con picardía.

'Ronald, no quiero ser una bailarina exótica solo para que te diviertas la vista. Entiendes ¿O te lo dibujo?' de inmediato el pelirrojo se levantó y salió de la habitación, antes de que ella se quejara de algo, él regresó con una botella y dos vasos '¿Qué es eso?'

'Firewhiskey ¿Quieres?'

'Prefiero vino'

'No tengo' sirvió ambos vasos

'Entonces, no tomo'

'Cobarde' casi de inmediato la joven tomó el vaso 'Así esta mejor'

'¿Sabes? Cuando hacemos estas cosas, si tenemos una adolescencia algo normal' apuntó Hermione, tras hacer una mueca por lo fuerte que estaba la bebida.

'¿Beber alcohol?' le preguntó interesado, tomando más calmadamente.

'Exacto' le aseguró su amiga, acabando el contenido del licor 'Ya vi doble...'

'¡Yo tripe, te gané!' se burló el pelirrojo '¿Qué dices, te haces bailarina exótica?'

'Si tú te desnudas por dinero en frente de mujeres maduras y necesitadas' rellenaron los vasos y brindaron por nada.

'¿Qué estas leyendo, actualmente?'

'Amores prohibidos' contestó sin darse cuenta.

'Ya me iba imaginando... con esas ideas...' susurró resignado.

'Tarado...' insistió.

'¿Amas esa palabra, no es verdad?'

'Si... es mi favorita' Hermione no se pudo evitar reír 'Esa e insensible. Ronald Weasley eres un tarado insensible ¿Notas lo bien que queda?'

'Toma y calla ¿Si?' ella asintió y tomó la botella entre sus manos 'Un vaso...' pero era tarde, ella ya se había llevado la botella a los labios 'Adicta' susurró cansinamente 'luego vas a tener una jaqueca de los mil demonios'

'Te engañé' le susurró ella 'no me la tomé, solo fingí'

'¿Por qué?'

'Si me detenías es que solo estábamos tomando por diversión, pero si no me detenías...'

'¿Si no te detenía?'

'¡Me quieres emborrachar!' le acusó, él chasqueó los dedos y fingió impotencia.

'¡Me descubriste!' ambos rieron 'Mira, que yo te quería violar y todo el cuento, a ver si ya me dabas mi primogénito'

'Tarado'

'¡Oye!' ambos rieron 'Ya estamos entonados ¿Ahora que hacemos?' preguntó distraídamente, ya que no veía claramente.

'No sé... tu dime. Tú eres el que me quiere violar' contestó Hermione.

'Bueno... si lo pone así...' se sentó sobre las caderas de la joven y la observó con perversión 'Prepárate'

'¿Cerraste la puerta, violador?' preguntó la castaña divertida.

'¿Para que?'

'¿Para que yo no vea como tienen sexo desenfrenado y loco cuando llegue a casa?' preguntó una voz desde el marco de la puerta. Ambos regresaron a ver y se encontraron con la menor de los Weasley.

'Ginny...' intentó decir Hermione.

'No me lo digas ¿"No es lo que parece", no es verdad?' preguntó ella.

'¡Ginny!' gritó Ron.

'¿Qué?'

'Fugate con nosotros' le dijo divertido.

'¿Para que toque el violín en sus sesiones desenfrenadas y locas?' preguntó aun asqueada 'Son pervertidos'

'Deja que te lo explique' intentó razonar la castaña.

'No, no quiero que me digas que solo querías dejar salir la parte animal de mi hermano, gracias'

'¡Señor, Paciencia!' gritaron ambos a la vez, mientras se acostaban en la cama, resignados ha hacer entrar en razón a la joven.

'Locos' susurró la pelirroja, antes de salir del lugar.

Fin

N/A: No fue romance... fue... ¿General? No sé... La cosa es que ¡Ya era hora de un One-shot! Y eso que iba a ser un Drabble, para 'Tiempo libre' pero se fueron más de tres hojas, así que ya no valió.

Sus opiniones.

Nos leemos.

C.V.


End file.
